The Anubis Stories- chapter 1
by HOAJOY4LIFE
Summary: the Anubis Stories is based on the show House Of Anubis- Season 3. we have all the same charries, but different parings. please enjoy the drama, mystery, and romance on The Anubis Stories! SIBUNA!- i do not own house of anubis.
1. Chapter 1

The Anubis Diaries-chapter 1:

House Of Friendship

KT's POV-

6:00 am

It was a Saturday morning, and I had been in Anubis House for a week now. I instantly had many friends here, and of course tons back home in America. Home. Back at home was my aunt, uncle, and 4 cousins. Boy, had I missed them. I decided that it was early so I went back to bed.

JOY'S POV-

I walked into my room in a search for my phone. It seemed that it had been completely lost or taken. My bet was that Alfie took it. Ever since I had met Alfie 12 years ago, he always knew how to pull off a prank. Just as I was leaving Patricia came into our room and was hiding something under her pillow. "What you got there?" I asked her curiously. "Something that doesn't belong to you, or me, so but off Joy." She replied. Ok that wasn't weird at all. I left my room and headed down the stairs to ask Alfie if he had my phone. I went into his room to see him and Amber kissing. "sorry, I should've knocked first." I said kind of grossed out by what I just saw. "yeah, now isn't a good time Joy." Amber told me, pushing me out. "Joy, wait." Alfie said grabbing his jacket. "sorry Amber, we'll hang out later." Alfie said to her while walking out the door, but before he left, he pecked her cheek.

ALFIES POV-

Amber looked a little disappointed that I rushed out and went to find Joy. "Joy! Joy!" I yelled, running out of the house. While on my way out I heard Amber say in a whisper, "Alfie." I finally caught up to Joy, and found her sitting on a rock in the woods. "hey Joy, what's wrong?" I asked her. "nothing, I guess, but the reason I came to your room, I wanted to ask you if you had my phone. Its been missing since last night." Joy said with her eyes tearing up. " Joy, I know that there's something wrong." I said. "fine, its Fabian. When I saw you and Amber, it reminded me of him." Joy said starting to cry. She laid her head on my shoulder. It was nice to have things back to the way they were before Amber came into the picture. The only person who knew that I had a crush on Joy was Jerome because we tell each other everything. Us three, the three amigos, the three best friends forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Anubis Diaries-Chapter 2:

House Of New Couples

EDDIES POV-

I woke up with a nasty headache. I changed into a t- shirt and jeans and headed down stairs for breakfast. I took my seat next to KT and Willow. All Amber would talk about was having a girls day today, where all of them would go down to the mall, and do whatever girls do there. That's one of the things ill never understand about girls. So all the girls left, waved goodbye, and made us swear not to follow them again. About 20 minutes later, Jerome came down and was holding about 9 scrapbooks from over the years. I took the one KT made, because every term each new student has to make a scrapbook about themselves. There were pictures of her as a kid, and her being silly with Joy and Willow, but there was one picture that caught my attention. It was a girl who looked like KT, but she was with 2 boys, abut our age. "of course Eddie would pick KT's scrapbook!" Alfie shouted from the top of the stairs.

KT'S POV-

Willow and I went to this adorable little shop at the mall after we ate and watched the movie. I found this adorable locket that I got and was going to give to Eddie as a thank you gift for getting my key back from Victor.

JOYS POV-

When we got home, I headed to my room, where I saw Jerome sitting on my bed, looking at an old scrapbook from when he, Alfie, and I were younger. "where did you find that at?" I asked him curiously. " oh, well I browsing through on old closet and I found a bunch of scrapbooks from when we first started here." He replied, a little frightened when I spoke, not knowing that I was there. I took a seat down next to him and grabbed the scrapbook and looked at a picture of us in my backyard swinging on my swing set when we were 6. "you know, you were actually kind of adorable back then." He told me. I was surprised to hear that, especially from Jerome. "thanks." I said, trying not to blush. Just then, Jerome took his right hand and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, grabbed the side of my cheek and kissed me. While we were kissing, Alfie came in and said "Joy! I found your phone!" I had my back to the door and right when he said that I turned around. It was to late. Alfie had seen us kissing, had dropped my phone and had stormed out of the room. "Alife, wait!" Jerome screamed running down the hall.

KTS POV-

I went to Eddies room and knocked on the door. I heard no answer, so I went in. He turned around, and I turned and faced the door. "sorry I came in like that." I apologized. "its fine." He replied. I turned around and that he was really close to me. He saw that I had a gift bag and took a step back, and asked "who's the gift for?" I replied "its for you. I thought that I should repay you for getting my key back from Victor." I handed him the gift bag and he opened it up. He took out the locket and opened it up. On one side it was a picture of everyone else in the house, and on the other it was a picture of us being silly. "so, do you like it?" I asked him and he responded "no." I felt kind of disappointed. "I love it!" he said. "YAY!" I said jumping up and giving him a hug. We separated and them he stroked my cheek with his hand and then kissed me. I put my hand around his neck, and he put his on my waist. After a few minutes, we stopped for air. We sat on his bed and talked, and kissed a little, and ten he brought me up to my room. When I walked in, Joy just sat on her bed looking at a scrapbook, and Patricia rolled her eyes.


End file.
